Stuck
by hobbitberry
Summary: Zuko and Sokka get stuck in a room together for 24 hours. A drabble request from anon.


**Short story prompt.**  
**Requested by Anon**  
**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
**

* * *

"Hold the door-" The words died in Zuko's throat as the water tribe boy let the door slam behind them, causing the old bottles of wine to gently clank against each other on the walls.

"What were you saying?" Sokka looked up from his boomerang, he was picking some dirt off of it with his fingernail.

"You do realize that we're locked in here now." Zuko rolled his neck, fighting to keep his composure.

"No we're not. All you have to do is turn this handle like this and pull." Sokka tugged on the door, his muscles straining. He placed his feet on the wall and pulled, before his fingers slipped off the handle and he was sent flying to the ground. "Okay. New plan. KATARAAAAAAA!"

Zuko growled and covered his ears until Sokka stopped screaming. "She can't hear us, we're in the basement of the palace."

"Isn't someone going to notice you're missing?" Sokka slid down against the wall, stabbing at the ground with his boomerang.

"No."

"You're the Firelord."

"I like to spend time alone. People don't usually bother me." Zuko sat down across from Sokka.

The two of them sat in silence, until Sokka reached up and pulled a bottle out of a rack above his head. Zuko watched carefully as the he used his boomerang to pop the cork and took a swig.

"That's fine wine." Zuko said shortly.

"Sorry I didn't pack a feast to go along with it." Sokka snapped back, before extending his arm out to the young Firelord, who gripped the bottle and knocked back a giant swig.

"I was just saying." Zuko eyed the other boy suspiciously. "What's got you so bothered?"

"I don't like to be stuck in places."

"Someone is going to find us Sokka." Zuko said, as his friend gestured for the bottle.

"I know." Sokka frowned, and he looked at Zuko.

Zuko had been Firelord for a few years, and it was taking a toll on him. The pressures of an entire kingdom rested on his young shoulders. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked as though he had dropped some weight.

"Are you alright Zuko?"

"Yeah. Being Firelord is a lot of pressure."

"You know you can ask for help. We're all here for you bud."

"It's not your job."

Sokka took another swig and handed the bottle over to Zuko. "Hey, we ended the war together. We can share the responsibility that comes after it together."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Zuko tipped back the bottle and emptied it, placing it on the floor beside him. He stood, and began to search through the racks, pulling out a bottle and handing it to Sokka who opened it up with his boomerang. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Sokka echoed as Zuko handed the bottle back over.

"So how's Suki?" Zuko asked, resuming his seat on the floor.

"She's great. What about Mai?"

"She's Mai." Zuko took a big drink.

"That's to be expected."

Another gulp. Back to Sokka.

"Remember when we went to the Boiling Rock?" Zuko asked suddenly, a gleam in his eyes.

"Ahh back in the good old days, when we didn't have to worry about ruling kingdoms or public appearances." Sokka laughed, a smile appearing on his face. "Strange to think that it was only a few years ago that we were on the run, and now.."

"And now I'm the Firelord, and you're a councilman."

"And we're not allowed to do whatever we want anymore."

"Nope." They fell back into silence, passing the bottle back and forth between them.

"How long do you think we've been down here?" Sokka stared at the ceiling, having fallen backwards and refusing to sit back up.

"Hours." Zuko's forehead slumped against the door. "How many bottles have we gone through?"

"At least 4."

"How come Toph hasn't come to get us?" Sokka closed his eyes and kicked the floor like a small child. "Quick! Make vibrations so she can sense us!"

"You're a genius." Zuko flopped to the floor next to Sokka and they both began to kick their feet against the floor, the wine racks closest to them shaking. "Do you think she can see it?"

"I don't want to do this anymore." Sokka paused, one leg in the air. "I'm taking a nap."

"But I-uh- okay." Zuko watched as Sokka groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, using his arms as a pillow. The Firelord fell forward and placing his head on Sokka's back, he fell asleep looking at his friend's ponytail.

"Zuko. Get up." Sokka sat up, and Zuko groaned, his head falling to the floor.

"What?"

"Someone is coming!" Sokka pressed his ear to the door, while Zuko held his head. Alcohol was not his friend. The door creaked and their rescuer was revealed.

"Aang?"

"Hi guys."

"How did you know we were down here?" Sokka pulled up the hungover Firelord.

"I uh- actually didn't. Toph sent me down here to get her something to drink."

"Did she now?"

"Yup."

"I bet she thought it was funny, making us sleep in there all night long." Sokka's words fell into incoherent grumbles as he made his way up the stairs, Zuko tightly gripping the railing and following him. Leaving the confused avatar to watch them struggle up the stairs.

* * *

**Okay so halfway through I realized that I misread the prompt and it said nothing, and I had read it as no one. So yeah sorry. And this was kind of terrible. Sorry for that too. I guess I'm not very good at writing boys. HAHA I BET SOME OF YOU THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE SMUT.**


End file.
